In the Void
by Choco Chi
Summary: "Sehunnie?" Luhan menatapku saat tangan makhluk itu meraih pergelangan tangannya yang bebas. Aku pun langsung membuang muka dan pura-pura tak peduli. "Tugasku sudah selesai, ikutlah bersamanya" [Hunhan, Yaoi]
1. Chapter 1

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **In the Void © Choco_Chi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cast :**

Luhan

Oh Sehun [EXO]

Yasu [ABC]

 **.**

 **Genre :**

Hurt/Comfort; Fantasy; Spiritual; Romance;

 **.**

 **Warning :**

Aga pedo dikit ahaha

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :**

EXO punya SM Enterteiment, member hanya milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, saya cuma pinjem nama, dan isi cerita disadur dari salah satu music video band **Acid Black Cherry** dengan judul **Yes /** **イェス** yang saya rubah sana sini agar pas dengan _cast_ dan imajinasi saya **.**

 **.**

 **[ Chapter 1 ]**

 **.**

 _Waktunya sudah tiba.._

 _..kau harus mengantarkannya padaku.._

Ya.

Tanpa kau beritahu pun aku sudah tahu kalau ini waktunya.

Tapi..

Benarkah sudah waktunya? Kenapa waktu terasa berjalan begitu cepat tanpa ku sadari? Padahal rasanya baru semenit yang lalu aku bertemu dengannya. Anak manis dengan mata rusa dan senyumnya yang begitu indah. Seorang anak yang mampu membuatku tersenyum, tertawa dan merasakan kebahagiaan kembali.

 _Kau tak bisa menolak.. kau harus menjalankan semua tugasmu. Ini sudah menjadi takdirmu sejak awal._

"...iee~ Sehunnie!"

Merespon panggilannya, aku mendongakkan wajahku ke arahnya. Menemukan wajah manisnya tengah tersenyum dengan jari telunjuk terangkat tepat ke arah rambutku.

Awalnya aku tak mengerti dengan apa yang dia maksud. Tapi setelah melihat ujung poni rambut _blonde_ ku aku menyadari sesuatu. Ada sebuah pita merah terikat di sana.

"Pita? Kau yang memasangnya?" tanyaku sambil melepaskan pita merah itu dari rambutku dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku.

Ku lihat Luhan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dengan senyum yang belum memudar. "Sehunnie manis dengan pita itu~" Godanya malu-mala kepadaku.

"Benarkah? Tapi kan wajahku ini sudah manis dari awal". Timbalku sambil mengelus rambut hitamnya.

"Tidak. Tidak. Wajah Sehunnie benar-benar menyeramkan, apa lagi saat pertama kali bertemu." Menanggapi kejujurannya itu aku menampakkan wajah yang cemberut. Berpura-pura marah untuk balas menggodanya. "Ahh? Sehunnie marah? Ja-jangan marah.. maksud—maksud Lulu ano~ itu kan dulu. Kalau sekarang Sehunnie adalah orang yang paling baik yang pernah Lulu temui. Setelah _Baba_ , _Mama_ dan _Gege_ tentunya. Hehe~" Dengan gugup dan wajah yang cemas di berusaha menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Berusaha merangkai kata-kata yang ia pikir akan mampu membuatku tak marah lagi padanya.

Tapi kau salah..

"Aku bukan orang yang baik."

"Eh? Barusan Sehunnie bilang apa?" Membulatkan matanya, Luhan mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahku.

Rupanya barusan dia dapat mendengar gumamanku. Padahal sudah ku kontrol suaraku agar sekecil mungkin. "Bukan apa-apa." Ku coba untuk tersenyum dan menyentuh pipinya yang merah dengan jariku. Benar-benar anak yang manis.

 _Cepat._

"Aku tahu! Berikan aku waktu sedikit lagi untuk membawanya!"

"Eh? Sehunnie bicara apa?"

Gawat aku keceplosan, tak seharusnya dia mendengar semua ini. Akan lebih mudah baginya untuk tak tahu kenyataan yang sebenarnya.

"Ti—tidak papa, tak usah dipikirkan."

"Un. Kalau begitu, ayo kita main lagi!" Luhan meraih tanganku, menarik ku dengan sekuat tenaga untuk berdiri. Wajahnya yang nampak keberatan terlihat lucu dengan bibir yang sedikit mengerucut.

Aku pun bangkit, berdiri mengikuti keinginannya. Dan kembali, senyuman itu tergamabar indah di wajah polosnya. Membuatku ikut tersenyum melihatnya. Aku benar-benar tak ingin melepas genggaman tangan ini.

Tapi..

Aku tak boleh terlena terlalu lama. Aku harus menyelesaikan tugasku ini sebelum semuanya terlambat.

"Luhan."

"Hum?" Luhan menyahut dan mendongak ke arahku. "Sehunnie? Kenapa wajah Sehunnie sedih?"

"Eh? Be—benarkah?" Ku usap wajahku dengan sebelah tangan. Cukup terkejut mendengar apa yang Luhan katakan tentang ekspresi wajahku yang ia lihat. Bahkan aku sendiri tak menyadarinya.

Hah..

ini benar-benar bahaya. Aku harus segera menyelesaikan semuanya.

"Umm, Sehunnie~ Kita mau main di mana?" Luhan menarik-narik tanganku pelan. Memaksaku untuk menoleh ke arahnya. "Lihat! Tamannya sudah jauh kita lewati." Luhan menoleh ke belakang dan menjentikan jari telunjuknya. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit tak senang.

"Kita memang tidak akan bermain lagi di taman."

"Kenapa? Apa Sehunnie menemukan tempat yang lebih bagus untuk bermain?"

Ku pandangi wajahnya, memaksakan kedua sudut bibirku untuk tersenyum. "Un, kau pasti akan menyukainya. Taman di tempat itu benar-benar indah, tak satu pun taman di dunia ini dapat mengalahkannya." Jawabku kemudian mengusap rambutnya dengan tanganku yang lain.

"Benarkah? Lulu tak sabar ingin melihatnya!" Serunya dengan gembira, melompat-lompat kecil setiap kami berjalan dua langkah. Tapi tiba-tiba langkah kakinya terhenti, memaksaku untuk ikut berhenti karena tangan kami masih tertaut.

"Kenapa berhenti?" Tanyaku menoleh ke arahnya. Menemukan wajah manisnya tertunduk menatap rerumputan.

"Seandainya saja _Mama_ ada di sini, pasti _Mama_ juga akan menyukainya. Sehunnie~ Lulu merindukan _Mama_."

Buru-buru aku berlutut di rerumputan, kemudian mengangkat wajah Luhan yang masih saja tertunduk.

Air mata..

"Lulu ingin bertemu _Mama_ , kenapa _Mama_ belum juga menjemput?" Adunya di antara isakkan kemudian memeluk tubuhku untuk menangis tersedu pada lekuk bahuku. "Apa _Mama_ dan yang lain sudah tidak menyayangi Lulu?"

Ku balas pelukannya, kemudian mengelus punggungnya dengan pelan. "Tidak, _Mama_ dan keluargamu yang lain sangat menyayangimu." Hiburku berusaha membuatnya berhenti menangis.

"Tapi kenapa mereka belum juga menjemput Lulu?"

"Itu karena—" Aku tak sanggup mengatakannya.

"Karena apa?" Tanyanya lagi, melepas pelukannya dari tubuhku. Sampai mata kami sekarang dapat bertemu.

"Sebaiknya kita lanjutkan perjalannannya, nanti dia akan menjawab pertanyaanmu." Jawabku kemudian berdiri, meraih tangannya lagi untuk melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Dia? Apa teman Sehunnie?" Luhan mengusap air matanya dengan sebelah tangan. Kemudian memandang ke arahku dengan wajah yang penasaran.

"Iya, dia temanku." Teman dalam melakukan tugas yang sudah menjaadi takdirku sejak awal.

"Pasti orang itu juga baik seperti Sehunnie, iya kan?"

Lidahku mendadak kelu, aku tak dapat menjawab pertanyaannya. Dia.. entah lah aku pun tak tahu harus menyebutnya baik atau jahat. Yang ku tahu selama ini dia hanyalah rekanku, yang sama-sama melaksanakan tugas yang sudah menjadi takdir kami sejak awal. Menjemput dan mengantarkan roh orang-orang ke gerbang kematian.

"Sehunnie~" Luhan menarik-narik tanganku dengan wajah yang terlihat khawatir. "Dia orang baik kan?" Tanyanya kembali.

Dan aku pun hanya bisa mengelus rambut pirangnya dengan senyum yang ku paksakan.

"Syukurlah. Lulu juga sudah yakin, pasti teman Sehunnie itu baik seperti Sehunnie~" Ucapnya penuh kelegaan, wajahnya yang tadi terlihat khawatir pun kini kembali ceria.

 _Baik ya?_

 _Baru pertama kalinya aku mendengar orang yang akan mati mengatakan baik pada malaikat maut. Kira-kira apa yang dia katakan ya, kalau tahu nyawanya akan kita ambil? Benar-benar anak yang polos. Iya kan.._

 _Sehunnie?_

Diam!

Tak ada yang meminta pendapatmu!

 _Baik. Baik. Memang tak ada yang meminta pandapatku. Tapi kau tak perlu semarah itu, Sehunnie~_

Tutup mulutmu dan berhenti memanggilku dengan nama itu! Jangan mengganggu pekerjaanku, sialan!

 _Cih.. sepertinya anak itu sudah benar-benar menarik perhatianmu. Ingat lah apa tugasmu, Sehun. Kau harus memberikan anak itu padaku.._

Aku tahu!

"Sehunnie, apa tidak kesepian tinggal di sini sendiri?" Tiba-tiba saja sebuah pertanyaan polos meluncur dari bibirnya. Aku pun menoleh dan menautkan alisku. "Setiap hari Lulu ditemani _Gege_ , kami selalu bermain bersama di mana pun."

Kesepian?

Apa itu kesepian? Aku bahkan tak tahu kesepian itu apa. Karena sejak diciptakan, aku selalu seorang diri. Tak pernah tahu tentang _kau_ dan _aku_ , _kalian_ dan _kami_ atau _aku_ dan _kalian_. Yang ku tahu hanya _aku_ , _aku_ , dan _aku_.

Tak pernah ada orang lain.

Ah ya, aku lupa. Dia, partnerku dalam mencabut nyawa, apa dia bisa ku sebut teman?

Bodoh, ku rasa tidak. Kami bertemu hanya untuk melaksanakan tuga, tak lebih.

"Sehunnie~ apa itu teman Sehunnie?" Aku yang tengah memusatkan pikiran menoleh ke arah Luhan yang tiba-tiba saja menghantikan langkahnya. Tangan kirinya nampak terangkat dengan jari telunjuk menjentik pada suatu arah. Aku pun langsung mengalihkan pandanganku pada apa yang dia tunjuk.

Rupanya kami sudah sampai.

Di depan sana, nampak seseorang berjubah hitam sama sepertiku tengah berdiri di anak tangga terakhir sebuah gerbang. Gerbang besar berukir emas dan perak yang begitu indah dengan daun pintunya dari permata besar yang bercahaya. Gerbang yang memisahkan antara kehidupan dan kematian.

"Sehunnie dia benar-benar baik kan?" Luhan semakin mengeratkan genggamanya pada tanganku. Bisa ku tebak, saat ini dia tengah ketakutan pada makhluk berjubah hitam itu yang kini berjalan semakin mendekat.

"Ayo, dia sudah lama menunggumu" Ucapku kembali mulai melangkah, enggan untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Luhan pun mengikuti langkahku walau dengan berat hati, bisa ku pastikan dari cara dia melangkah yang begitu pelan.

Setelah kami berdiri berhadapan, makhluk berjubah hitam itu mebungkukkan tubuhnya dan berlutut di hadapan Luhan.

"Sehunnie?" Luhan menatapku saat tangan makhluk itu meraih pergelangan tangannya yang bebas. Aku pun langsung membuang muka dan pura-pura tak peduli.

"Tugasku sudah selesai, ikutlah bersamanya" Ucapku tanpa melirik sedikit pun.

"Ta—tapi Sehunnie, Lulu tidak mau~ Lulu ingin bersama Sehunnie saja~" Rengeknya semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada jemariku. Dan yang bisa ku lakukan hanyalah menundukkan kepala dalam kebisuan. Berusaha mengalihkan pandanganku saat sosok itu mulai berdiri dan menarik tubuh Luhan dari sisiku. "Sehunnie Lulu mohon~" Dan genggaman tangan itu terlepas. Tubuh Luhan terampas dari sisiku.

"Cepat bawa dia pergi, Yasu".

Maaf.. tugasku sudah selesai, Luhan.

Wajah itu.. kenapa tak bisa hilang dari otakku? Cara dia berbicara, bagaimana dia tersenyum dan tertawa benar-benar tak bisa ku lupakan. Gambaran-gambaran apa saja yang telah kami lakukan tak berhenti berputar dalam otakku, silih berganti membentuk rangkaian film membahagiakan.

Tunggu.. membahagiakan?

Sebenarnya apa yang ku katakan? Lucu, benar-benar lucu. Bahagia.. bahkan aku tak tahu bahagia itu seperti apa rasanya. Bosan dan hampa, hanya itu yang ku tahu selama ini.

Hah..

Lalu perasan yang ku rasakan ini disebut apa? Kenapa sejak menganal anak itu bibirku tak mau berhenti membentuk senyuman? Kenapa saat dekat dengan anak itu hatiku terasa nyaman? Kenapa saat melihat anak itu tersenyum hatiku terasa menghangat?

 _"_ _Bye bye.. Sehunnie"._

Lagi-lagi suara itu mengiang di telingaku.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku!?

Bahkan saat anak itu mengatakan selamat tinggal aku tak melihat wajahnya, tapi kenapa raut kesedihan itu bisa tergambar?

Apa ini...

Kenapa harus secepat ini?

Bahkan dia belum mengerti apa _hidup_ itu sebenarnya.

 _"_ _Bye bye.. Sehunnie"_

"Tidak, Luhan.."

Ini tak boleh terjadi!

Aku tahu ini salah, aku tahu ini melawan takdir dan aku tahu _Ia_ akan murka karena pembangkanganku ini. Tapi.. aku benar-benar tak bisa membiarkannya.

Luhan..

Terlalu dini baginya untuk direnggut dari orang-orang yang mencintainya.

Dia masih berhak menerima cinta keluarganya lebih lama. Dia masih berhak merasakan indahnya hidup di dunia. Dia masih berhak meraih kebahagiaan di masa depan dengan tangannya sendiri.

Bukan seperti ini..

Luhan, aku harap semuanya belum terlambat.

Kau harus hidup!

 **.**

 **.**

 **[TBC]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author Note :**

Hayoh loh angkatan kolot yang dulu pernah atau sekarang masih suka sama aliran musik **Visual Kei—** seperti saya **—** masih inget ga sama MV-nya? Btw ini faanfic remake, remake dengan _cast_ **SagaxShou [A9]** yang belum pernah dipublikasikan karena stak di bagian akhir haha

Dan buat dede-dede emeezzz, yang bingung apa itu **Acid Black Cherry** , gimana MV **Yes** sebenernya, silahkan cari aja di YouT*be. Selain MVnya bagus, lagunya juga enak didenger.

 **.**

 **.**

 **—** **Choco_Chi—**

 **5/6/2017**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mind to review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **In the Void © Choco_Chi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cast :**

Luhan

Oh Sehun [EXO]

Yasu [ABC]

 **.**

 **Genre :**

Hurt/Comfort; Fantasy; Spiritual; Romance;

 **.**

 **Warning :**

Aga pedo dikit ahaha

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :**

EXO punya SM Enterteiment, member hanya milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, saya cuma pinjem nama, dan isi cerita disadur dari salah satu music video band **Acid Black Cherry** dengan judul **Yes / イェス** yang saya rubah sana sini agar pas dengan _cast_ dan imajinasi saya **.**

* * *

 **[ Chapter 2 ]**

* * *

Luhan..

Terlalu dini baginya untuk direnggut dari orang-orang yang mencintainya.

Dia masih berhak menerima cinta keluarganya lebih lama. Dia masih berhak merasakan indahnya hidup di dunia. Dia masih berhak meraih kebahagiaan di masa depan dengan tangannya sendiri.

Bukan seperti ini..

Luhan, aku harap semuanya belum terlambat.

Kau harus hidup!

* * *

Deg!

Tubuhku terpaku.

Sesuatu dalam dadaku berdenyut untuk pertama kalinya saat sosok yang ingin kembali ku rebut masih bisa kedua mataku ini tangkap dengan jelasnya.

Tubuh kecil itu, yang terbalut pakaian serba putih tengah berjalan meniti tangga dengan tangan yang tertaut pada _teman_ hitamku. Melangkah dengan pasti dari satu tangga ke tangga lain menuju kegelapan di balik gerbang yang kini telah terbuka sepenuhnya. Menuju alam kematian yang apabila kau injakkan kaki barang selangkah saja, kau takkan pernah bisa kembali dan keluar dari dalamnya.

Untunglah, aku belum terlambat. Aku masih bisa menyelamatkannya, membawanya kembali pada orang-orang yang menanti mata rusanya terbuka dan bibir merahnya kembali berucap.

"Luhan!"

Ku panggil namanya sekeras mungkin, berharap dinding transparan yang selalu menahanku mendekat ke gerbang itu tak menghalangi suaraku untuk sampai kepadanya.

"Luhan!"

Dan rupanya _Ia_ masih berbaik hati...

Luhan, sosok kecil yang berhasil merubah duniaku menoleh, menampakkan senyumnya yang manis begitu mata kami bertemu.

"Sehunnie~"

Dari tempat ini—dimana aku tak bisa melakukan apapun selain menantinya kembali—aku melihat tubuh kecilnya meronta. Menghentakkan tangannya dari genggaman Yasu untuk kemudian berlari dengan kencangnya menuju ke arahku.

Dengan segera, aku pun menjatuhkan lututku di tanah. Merentangkan tangan, menyambut tubuh kecilnya dalam dekapanku begitu dia berhasil meloloskan diri dan menembus dinding tak kasat mata yang memisahkan kami berdua.

Deg!

Sesuatu dalam dadaku kembali berdenyut, disusul perasaan meluap yang tak bisa ku jelaskan— _disebut apa ini sebenarnya_ —begitu tubuh kami saling mendekap.

Bahagiakah?

"Sehunnie~ Sehunnie kau kembali?" Ku eratkan dekapanku, merasakan bahuku basah oleh air matanya.

"Ya, aku kembali. Aku kembali, Luhan." Bisikku haru seraya membelai rambutnya yang hitam kemerahan.

"Lulu benar-benar takut, dia bilang Lulu tidak akan bertemu dengan _Baba, Mama_ dan _Gege_ lagi. Lulu takut Sehunnie.. Lulu tidak mau ikut dengannya! Jangan tinggalkan Lulu lagi~" Masih menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahuku, Luhan memohon dengan tersedu. Membuat dadaku sesak dipenuhi rasa bersalah.

"Un, tidak akan. Aku janji tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi." Janjiku bersungguh-sunggu.

Ya. Aku tak kan membiarkanmu pergi, aku akan menyelamatkanmu apa pun resikonya. Termasuk—

 _Sehun, apa yang kau lakukan?_

Tubuhku menegang.

 _Kembalikan dia padaku!_

Ku lihat sosok hitam di balik dinding transparan itu bergerak mendekat.

Tidak akan.

Aku tak akan membiarkan Luhan pergi!

 _Apa? Kau..._

 _Ini salah Sehun! Kau melawan takdir! Ia akan memberikan hukuman yang berat atas pembangkanganmu ini!_

Aku tidak peduli...

...aku tidak peduli!

 _Sehun kembalikan dia padaku!_

"Luhan ayo, kita harus pergi dari tempat ini!" Buru-buru ku lepas dekapanku, menuntun tubuh kecilnya untuk pergi menjauh dari jangkauan Yasu yang semakin mendekat.

Aku harus membawanya pergi sejauh mungkin, tidak akan ku biarkan Yasu membawanya.

 _Sehun! Sehun cepat kembalikan dia padaku, Sehun! Jika tidak kau akan mendapatkan murka-Nya, Sehun!_

Tak ku pedulikan Yasu yang terus berteriak di belakang sana.

Dari suaranya, dapat ku pastikan saat ini makhluk itu tengah frustasi, tak dapat berbuat apa-apa selain berteriak karena dinding tak kasat mata itu juga menahan tubuhnya untuk melangkah masuk ke dalam wilayah tanggung jawabku.

Dan sepertinya rasa benci yang sempat ku rasakan beberapa saat lalu pada dinding itu.. harus segera ku lenyapkan.

"Sehunnie, kita mau ke mana?" Masih dalam keadaan berlari, Luhan mengguncang-guncang tanganku yang masih tertaut dengan miliknya.

Ahh.. wajahnya yang manis itu, jadi lebih menggemaskan ketika kedua mata rusanya membesar merasa penasaran.

"Kemana? Bukankah tadi kau bilang ingin bertemu _Mama_ mu?"

"Bertemu _Mama_? Benarkah?" Tanyanya kembali begitu antusias, membuatku tak dapat menahan kedua sudut bibi ini untuk tertarik ke atas.

"Ya. Kau akan bertemu _Mama_ mu, Luhan." Jawabku segera, yang langsung dia sambut dengan pekik gembira juga mata yang berbinr begitu senyum indah merekah pada bibirnya.

Tuhan..

benarkah makluk dalam genggamanku ini manusia? Bukan salah satu bidadara yang kau ciptakan dengan segala keindahannya?

* * *

Rematannya pada jemariku menguat, tubuh kecilnya langsung bersembunyi di belakang punggungku begitu kami sampai di depan sebuah gerbang besi besar berwarna hitam. Bahkan saat ku lirik, si manis terlihat menundukkan wajahnya dengan dahi menempel pada pinggang belakangku. Dari gerak-geriknya ini sudah bisa ku pastikan, jika Luhan tengah dilanda ketakutan.

Sepertinya dalam benak, si rusa kecil beranggapan bahwa gerbang yang berdiri menjulang di hadapan kami ini memiliki fungsi yang sama dengan gerbang kematian yang baru saja berhasil dia hindari.

"Sehunnie~" Panggilnya pelan seraya mengangkat wajahnya, menatap wajahku dengan tatapan takut sekaligus penasaran.

"Ya?"

"Itu gerbang apa?" Tanyanya kemudian, memberanikan diri menatap dan menunjuk gerbang di hadapan kami dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Kenepa? Apa kau takut?" Aku balik bertanya, kemudian berlutut mensejajarkan tubuhku dengannya yang kembali menundukan kepala.

"A—apa gerbang itu sama seperti gerbang yang tadi? Apa jika Lulu masuk ke sana Lulu tidak akan bertemu dengan _Baba, Mama_ dan _Gege_ lagi?" Tanyanya lagi dengan suaranya yang terdengar bergetar.

"Hei.. Luhan," Ku setuh ujung dagunya yang lancip dengan telunjukku. "tak ada yang perlu kau takutkan, gerbang ini berbeda dengan gerbang yang tadi". Jelasku menenangkan seraya mengangkat wajahnya agar berhadapan langsung denganku.

Lihatlah kedua mata serupa rusa itu, binarnya terlihat berjuta kali lebih indah jika dipandang dari jarak sedekat ini.

"Ta—tapi tadi Sehunnie jug—"

"Suuut~" Segera, ku bungkam bibirnya dengan ibu jariku. Mengelus garis tipis itu agar kedua bongkah merahnya mau mengatup. "Kali ini percaya padaku, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu". Janjiku padanya.

"Lalu, itu gerbang apa? Ada apa di dalamnya?" Tanyanya kemudian dengan ekspresi wajah yang mulai kembali ceria.

"Bukankah tadi kau bilang ini bertemu dengan keluargamu?"

Dan si rusa kecil langsung menganggukkan kepalnaya.

"Jika kau melewati gerbang itu, kau akan bertemud dengan mereka".

"Benarkah?"

"Ya".

Detik itu juga tubuhku limbung hampir menyentuh lantai ketika dengan semangatnya Luhan meraih dan menarik pergelangan tanganku untuk bangkita mengikutinya. "Kalau begitu ayo, Lulu sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu dan mengenalkan Sehunnie pada mereka. Lulu benar-benar rindu~" Ucapnya begitu antusias sembari terus menarikku lebih dekat ke arah gerbang.

Mengenalkanku, hem?

Aku tak bisa menahan bibir ini untuk kembali tersenyum. Tapi sayang, senyuman ini bukan senyuman biasa...

...ada desir menyakitkan yang menyertainya.

Maaf Luhan, mustahil kau memperkenalkanku pada keluargamu.

"Sehunnie ayo cepat, kita buka gerbangnya!" Si rusa kecil berseru, melepas genggamannya pada tanganku begitu kami sampai tepat di depan gerbang besi yang terlihat kokoh itu.

Benarkah ini waktunya?

Kembali sesuatu dalam dadaku berdenyut dengan kuatnya. Dan entah kenapa, denyutan kali ini tak terasa membahagiakan tapi terasa menyesakkan hingga membuat kedua mataku ini perih dan memburam.

Perasaan asing apa lagi yang kau picu Luhan?

Kenapa existensimu membuatku asing pada diriku sendiri?

Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu—

"—Luhan".

"Ya Sehunnie, ada apa?" Iya menoleh, menampakkan raut tanya yang manis saat menatap diriku yang entah sejak kapan memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang. "Sehunnie kau tidak papa? Apa kau sakit? Bagian mana yang sakit?"

Menggelengkan kepala, aku membenamkan wajahku di bahu kecilnya. Tak kuasa mengungkapkan rasa sakit ini yang teramat.

Kau tanya bagian mana yang sakit?

Semuanya. Semuanya Luhan. Jiwa dan ragaku.

Rasanya sakit. Benar-benar sakit saat menyadari inilah akhir perjumpaan kita.

Kau dan aku.. setelah ini mustahil untuk kembali bertemu.

Selangkah kau menginjakkan kakimu melewati gerbang ini, detik itu pula murka-Nya akan datang padaku. Aku akan dimusnahkan. Makhluk yang diciptakan untuk selalu patuh dan tak berperasaan sepertiku tak sepantasnya berani membangkang.

Tapi Luhan.. kau harus tahu, aku sama sekali tak menyesal. Kehadiranmu, walau pun hanya sebentar mampu memberikan terang pada jiwaku yang gelap juga kelam.

Aku bahagia.

Aku bahagia bisa mersakan perasaan asing yang sunggung sangat ku sukai ini.

"Sehunnie kau menangis?"

Menangis?

Buru-buru ku usap kedua ujung mataku, menghilangkan cairan bening yang baru pertama kalinya ini keluar dari mataku.

Menangis? Kenapa aku bisa menangis? Bukankah hanya manusia berhati lemah saja yang bisa menangis seperti ini?

"Kenapa Sehunnie menangis?" Luhan yang terlepas dari dekapanku kemudian berbalik, memposisikan tubuhnya hingga berhadapan langsung denganku.

"Ti—tidak, aku tidak menangis. Itu hanya keringat yang menetes dari ujung poniku". Kilahku dengan segera, tak ingin wajahnya yang manis itu terlalu lama diliputi kekhawatiran.

"Sehunnie tidak bohong kan?" Luhan kembali bertanya, dan aku langsung menjawabnya dengan anggukkan. "Baguslah kalau begitu, Lulu jadi merasa lega hehe" Lanjutnya diakhiri tertawa sambil membelai pipiku dengan ibu jari kecilnya.

"Ya aku tidak papa".

Benar-benar tidak papa— _sekarang_.

Senyum dan tawamu itu memberikan kekuatan yang sangat besar padaku. Dan aku semakin yakin, pilihaku untuk menyelamatkanmu adalah hal yang paling benar. Kau pantas hidup, Luhan. Kau akan memberikan cahaya pada orang-orang disepanjang hidupmu.

Dan aku tidak boleh menangisi perpisahan ini.

"Hah... sekarang ayo kau buka gerbangnya, tidak membuat keluargamu terlalu lama menunggu". Ku raih jemarinya di pipiku, kemudian ku bimbing tubuhnya agar semakin dekat dengan permukaan gerbang. "Ayo cepat kau dorong gerbangnya".

"Aku? Hanya aku sendiri?" Matany rusanya membulat ke arahku.

"Ya, kau. Kau sendiri tanpa bantuanku".

"Tapi kenapa? Pintunya kan besar, Lulu tidak akan kuat mendorongnya Sehunnie~".

Gemas, ku cubit ujung hidung mancungnya kemudian membimbing kedua tangannya untuk menyentuh permukaan gerbang. "Kau bisa Lu, dan lagi pula aku tak bisa membantu karena tanganku tak bisa menyentuhnya sama sekali". Jelasku seraya mencoba menyentuhkan jemariku pada permukaan besi itu. Dan seperti yang ku katakan sebelumnya, aku tak bisa menyentuhnya. Jemariku menembus permukaannya. "Kau lihat kan?"

"Ya. Ya. Akan Lulu coba". Luhan yang awalnya cemberut kembali memposisikan kedua tangannya di permukaan pintu dan kemudian dengan perlahan ia pun mulai mendorongnya.

"Luhan, kau mendorongnya dengan benar kan?"

"Iya, Lulu sudah mendorongnya sekuat tenaga tapi pinunya saja yang terlalu berat jadi tidak bergerak sedikit pun!" Gerutunya lucu sambil terus berusaha. Bahkan kini punggungnya ia tempelkan agar dorongan yang dihasilkan lebih besar dari sebelumnya.

Aneh. Ini aneh. Walaupun besar dan terbuat dari besi, biasanya pintu ini sangat mudah untuk dibuka. Tak terhitung lagi jumlahnya, baik itu laki-laki atau perempuan, anak kecil atau dewasa... orang-orang yang terjebak dalamketidak sadaran yang Sehun bimbing selama ini tak pernah memiliki kesulitan untuk membukanya.

Tapi.. kenapa Luhan berbeda?

Apa mungkin memang takdir Luhan tak bisa dirubah? Harus meninggal di usianya yang masih sangat kecil?

Lalu apa yang harus ku lakukan?

 _Pitany bodoh..._

Huh?

Yasu? Ka—kau..

 _Pita merah di jubahmu itu, cepat berikan padanya agar pintunya bisa terbuka._

Pita merah? Ah... ya pita merah itu, pita dari tenunan benang kehidupan milik Luhan masih ada padaku!

Dengan segera ku cari pita merah itu di setiap sakuku, berharap jika benda penting itu tidak jatuh dan hilang entah ke mana.

Dan yah, untunglah. Pita itu masih tersimpan aman dalam saku jubah hitamku.

"Luhan—" Ku raih lengannya, menghentikan Luhan yang sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk kembali mendorong pintu dengan bahu kecilnya. "—behenti. Ada yang aku lupakan". Lanjutku memintanya untuk berhenti dan mengalihkn perhatian sepenuhnya hanya kepadaku.

"Apa? Apa yang Sehunnie lupakan? Apa pintu ini digembok dan Sehunnie tidak punya kunci untuk membukanya? Atau memang Lulu tidak diizinkan membuka pintu ini? Sehunnie~ Lulu benar-benr ingin pulang, Lulu merindukan _Baba, Mama, dan_ _Gege._ Lulu ingin bertemu dengan mer—"

"Suuut~ berhenti berbicara Lu!" Ku hentikan ocehannya dengan sebuah pelukan. Tak ku sangka si bayi rusa bisa secerewet ini. Hingga semua kalimat yang dia ucapkan tak berjeda, membuatku yang ingin memberikan penjelasan tak memiliki kesempatan untuk mulai berbicara. "Kau sudah tenang sekarang?" Tanyaku setelah beberapa saat mengurung dirinya di dalam pelukan dan Luhan pun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Setelah melepaskan tubuhnya aku meraih tangan kanan Luhan, mengikatkan pita merah yang ku pegang di jari manisnya.

"Sekarang kau bisa membukanya".

"Benarkah?"

"Ya".

Dengan segera Luhan memposisikan kedua tangannya kembali pada permukaan pintu. Wajah manisnya, yang selalu terlihat bersinar kini bertambah indah dengan senyum dan binar di matanya. Rusa kecilku ini pastilah sangat bahagia. Setelah berhari-hari menghabiskan waktu dengan orang membosankan seperiku, akhirnya ia bisa kembali lagi pada keluarganya.

Ahh.. rupanya pintu mulai begerak terbuka. Menampakkan cahaya putih yang amat terang hingga mata siapa pun tak dapat melihat apa-apa di baliknya.

Jadi ini sudah benar-benar wakunya ya? Waktu untuk ku dan kau berpisah selamanya?

"Sehunnie~"

"Ya?"

Namun tiba-tiba Luhan menghentikan gerakannya.

"Apa setelah ini kita bisa bertemu lagi?" Tanyanya kemudian dengan gurat kesedihan terbaca jelas di wajah manisnya.

"Bertemu?"

"Ya, bertemu".

Aku melangkah, mendekat padanya yang tiba-tiba saja menundukkan kepala. "Maafkan aku, sepertinya itu mustahil terjadi". Jujurku seraya mengelus surai hiamnya yang lembut.

"Ta—tapi kenapa?".

"Kenapa?" Aku menggigit bibirku, berusaha menemukan jawaban terbaik yang bisa rusa kecil ini pahami. "Karena takdir? Ya. Karna takdir yang tak mengizinkan kita untuk bersama lebih dari ini". Jelasku sebisa mungkin meski masih terdengar sedikit ambigu.

"Kalau begitu, Sehunnie ikut saja dengan Lulu. Bukankah di sini juga Sehunnie hanya tinggal sendiri?" Usulnya kemudian yang saat ini sudah kembali mengangkat wajahnya.

Aku menggelengkan kepala."Itu juga tidak bisa, aku tidak bisa meninggalkan tempat ini karena... yah, ini adalah rumahku. Rumah tempatku dilahirkan dan rumah yang harus ku jaga selamanya". Tolakku sehalus mungkin.

Ya, aku memang tak bisa keluar dari tempat ini. Inilah duniaku, tempat dimana pertama kali aku diciptakan dan tempat dimana aku akan dilenyapkan bila waktunya tiba.

"Tapi jika Lulu pulang, lalu Sehunnie bagaimana? Di sini tidak ada siapa pun, Sehunnie akan kesepian!"

"Tidak, aku sudah terbiasa. Lagi pula setelah kau pergi, akan ada orang-orang yang datang silih berganti ke tempat ini. Jadi aku tidak akan kesepian Lu".

"Ta—tapi kan...". Ku rasakan tubuhnya datang menerjang. Mendekap tubuhku dengan kedua tangannya begitu erat. "Sehunnie tidak boleh melupakan Lulu! Meski pun nanti banyak orang yang datang dan menemani Sehunnie di sini, jangan lupakan Lulu~" Rengeknya begitu manis kemudian menempelkan wajahnya di perutku.

"Ya. Kau tak perlu khawatir, aku tidak akan melupakanmu Luhan". Timbalku seraya membalas pelukannya. Mendekap tubuh kecil itu begitu erat guna menikmati suhu tubuh hangatnya yang tak kan bisa lagi ku rasakan.

Ahh.. mendadak aku berpikir bahwa hidup ini begitu tak adil.

Baru sebentar aku merasakannya, kebahagiaan ini akan kembali direnggut.

 _Cek... bodoh._

 _Jangan terlena, Sehun._

 _Jika kau ingin menyelamatkannya, lakukan dengan cepat sebelum Ia—_

Ya.

Aku tahu...

Dengan berat hati, ku lepas belitan tanganku. Mendorong pelan bahu kecil itu agar tubuh kami benar-benar terpisah. Dan untuk yang kesekian kali, aku kembali berlutut. Mensejajarkan diri guna menatap wajahnya yang lagi-lagi berurai air mata.

Rusa kecil- _ku_ ini...

"Sudah. Sudah. Jangan menagis lagi". Dengan ibu jari, ku usap sudut matanya yang berair. "Kau akan bertemu dengan _Baba, Mama dan Gege_ mu. Jangan sampai mereka marah padaku karena melihat mata cantik anaknya ini bengkak habis menangis". Gurauku kemudian, berusaha menghentikan tangis dan mengembalikan senyum di wajahnya.

"Biar saja". Luhan menepis tanganku dari wajahnya. "Sekalian akan Lulu adukan pada _Baba_ dan _Gege_ jika hari ini Sehunnie sudah membuat Lulu menangis beberapa kali. Biar mereka memberikan Sehunnie hukuman!" Ancamnya lucu seraya menyipitkan mata.

"Ya, kau boleh mengadukanku pada mereka dan dengan senang hati aku akan mempertang jawabkan perbuatanku".

 _Bertanggung jawab? Memang kau menghamilinya?_

Berhentilah menggangguku, Yasu.

"Ihh~ Sehuni hentikan, jangan rusak tatanan rambut Lulu!"

Melepas tanganku dari rambutnya, aku kembali menegakkan diri. Memberikan senyum terakhirku sebelum meraih jemarinya untuk ku tuntun kembali menuju gerbang kehidupan. "Ayo Lu, jangan membuang waktu lagi. Ini sudah saatnya kau kembali".

" _Ne.._.".

Tautan tangan kami pun terlepas.

Luhan kembali memposisikan diri, menempelkan kedua tangan mungilnya di permukaan pintu—yang beberapa saat lalu kembali tertutup.

"Sehunnie..."

"Ya?"

"Sehunnie harus berjanji tidak akan melupakan Lulu, _ne_? Karena Lulu tidak akan pernah melupakan Sehunnie~"

Tidak akan melupakanku?

Aku tak yakin kau bisa melakukannya, Luhan.

"Ya, aku janji tidak akan melupakanmu, Lu". Timbalku balas berjanji, memberikan senyum senatural mungkin di akhir agar ia tak tahu betapa sesaknya hati ini menghadapi kenyataan.

Kenyataan yang sungguh menyakitkan dimana hanya aku lah yang akan mengingtmu sampai jiwa ini Ia ambil kembali.

"Ahh~ Kau juga harus bernaji padaku. Jangan menangis lagi. Aku tak mau melihat binar di mata cantikmu redup, Lu, aku benar-benar menyukainya".

Dan Luhan terkekeh manis, wajahnya yang hampir seputih salju itu dihiasi rona kemerahan. " _Ne,_ Lulu janji tidak akan menagis. Lulu akan tumbuh menjadi orang yang kuat dan membuat Sehunnie bangga di masa depan!". Serunya kemudian begitu menggebu-gebu.

"Ya, akan ku nantikan Lu".

Akan ku nantikan sosokmu itu meski aku tak yakin _Ia_ masih berbaik hati membiarkanku tetap _ada_ setelah apa yang ku lakukan ini _._

"Emmm... ka—kalau begitu...". Luhan menundukkan untuk beberapa saat, kemudian kembali mengangkat wajah manisnya itu dengan senyum cantik yang terkembang. Membuat sesuatu dalam dadaku kembali berdenyut dengan kuat.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, selama hidupku, aku merasa sangat bersyukur telah _Ia_ ciptakan.

"Sehunnie~ Bye bye~"

Dengan perlahan pintu itu kembali terbuka, menampakkan cahaya terang yang masih sangat menyilaukan mata. Menghalangi pandanganku untuk melihat Luhan melangkah ke dalamnya dengan jelas.

Air matakupun kembali berjatuhan.

"Selamat tinggal... Luhan. Aku benar-benar bersyukur telah bertemu denganmu. Hiduplah yang baik, tepati janjimu untuk tidak menangis lagi dan tumbuhlah menajdi sosok yang kuat juga membanggakan. Aku menyayangimu, Luhan".

Cahaya menyilaukan itu pun perlahan menghilang. Membawa Luhan pergi dari sisiku untuk selama-lamanya. Meninggalkanku sendiri dalam sepi dan kehampaan yang begitu mencekik.

Maafkan aku.

Ya.

Aku siap...

... aku siap menerima apapun itu hukuman- _Mu._

 **.**

 **[TBC/The End]**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Author Note :**

Makin geje kan?

Btw, ga ada pembelaan kenapa fanfic ini lama banget updatenya ahaha...

 **.**

 **.**

 **—Choco_Chi—**

 **03/10/2017**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mind to review?**


End file.
